Where my demons hide 11
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a dark past. She isn't even Annabeth Chase anymore. She has a new name and a new identity and long ugly scars thanks to a group of criminals. Now she prefers to be alone and she mostly is. Things change when she is forced to move together with a Green eyed boy and she relises that her foster mother was correct. Every person needs at least one person in their live
1. Taking a big step

**Chapter 1: Taking a big step**

**(This is the 1.1 version of this story. I will deleat the other one shortly. I am redoing this because I made some madger mistakes on my first version. Have fun.)**

**Hello. This is Winter Wolf again. So now that Movies are real life is over I need a new story to keep my** **readers at bay. So here it is. This will hopefully be even better than Movies are real life and if you are as supportive as you all were there this will be a gripping adventure in the end in which people who themselves would expect it least learn what trust, companionship, friendship and love is all about. Now, I truly hope you enjoy this. A green eyed boy will appear the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Lucy Beckett <em>Annabeth Chase<em> pov.

This day had started less than good and was swiftly heading for bad. I had just gotten into a fight with Drew. Not that I didn't beat her, first verbally then physically when she cracked but it was always so much stress and my nerves tended to be on edge after a physicl conflict.

Drew somehow believed that it was my fault that Luke started talking to me even though they were dating. Of course I had people at school that I spent time with, but the moment school was over I kept to myself again and was more then happy too keep my privat life a mystery. It wasn't that I wouldn't prefer to be a normal girl. I would be much more happy that way. But I was in the FBI's witness protection program. I used to be Annabeth Chase. Now everyone knows me as Lucy Beckett. After my father and stepmother had managed to let my know that I wasn´t wanted and get me to run away I was on my own, a homeless child in San Francisco.

You would think that people cared if a seven-year old, crying girl ran around alone with a grime-covered face and torn clothes but they didn't.

I had become the unwanted part of society. The one everyone gave a large berth of. Nobody wants to be around a homeless girl. They pretend they care to the public, but when people actually need help, they don't do a thing.

I stayed homeless until I witnessed something. It was a crime involving the Mafia. They had spotted me and caught me before I could run.

Even though I could barely remember it I knew that they had started cutting me to kill their bordam while waiting for something. The long, thin and pale scars that run down my back are proof of the things that they did to me to simply amuse themselves.

All I knew was that at some point, there was a large explosion and suddenly people came running in, yelling loud and holding guns. I now knew that a traffic camera had filmed my abduction even if it hadn't seen the murder which meant that Kronos being behind bars was resting only on me shoulders.

They had tracked the van with traffic cameras to an old warehouse. The detective that had been charge of everything was Erwin Brunner.

Anyways, they had found out where I was being held and called in SWAT or so I've been told. When the paramedics arrived I had lost consciousness and woke up three days later in a hospital bed. The first person I saw was Hestia Brunner.

She's the wife of Detective Brunner. I found out later that she works with the police and FBI. Her job is to deal with traumatized cases.

Outside of my room were two police officers standing guard. Over the next few hours, pretty much all Hestia did was hold my hand while I cried. She kept on telling me everything was going to be alright which was what I truly needed at the time.

They took me to their home after I was discharged from the hospital, which had come as a nice surprise because I had been afraid that I would have to go back out on the street. At some point it was explained to me that I was getting a new name so that the people that hurt me couldn't find me and that the Brunners had adopted me.

As far as I knew, even today there was a price of half a billion on my head because my account of what happened brought a very powerful man behind bars.

So, for the next few years I grew to love my new family in my own way. Hestia had insisted on giving me a home and I was happy in my own way. I grew up to be a very independent girl who enjoyed her freedom, and the constant meetings with the US marshals that told me what to do irritated me greatly.

I still had to go to school. I had a pretty serious case of Dyslexia so naturally Hestia often teased me by calling me a masochist. I loved reading and I loved books.

I was a straight A student. Except in English. I quickly learned German and ancient Greek too, and found out that spelling and reading those languages was just as hard as English.

My other hobbies are designing buildings and sports which I did out of nessesity. I also did martial arts. I had tried to learn how to swim before I ran away from my old home and after I had moved in with the Brunners and in both cases I found out that water freaked me out.

So anyways, at one dinner I complained about all the attention and the fact that everyone wanted me to do something I didn't want to. The marshals wanted me to stay more at home and I wanted more freedom and independence.

So we made a deal. I would get my own flat, here in New York. In return I would not leave the city with out special permission and I would let them bug my lobby and let them put transmitters into all my clothes so that they could keep an eye on me without crowding me.

That's exactly what happened half a year ago. I moved out and Hestia had cried so much that even I had considdered to start crying. It wasn't as if I would never see her again. I would meet her every Monday after school in her office. She was a shrink and I needed one. I still had nightmares every night. Every night I relived what had happened to me all those years ago.

Now, I was facing a new problem. The feds didn't want to pay the whole flat for a single person that legally should still be living at her legal guardians.

Again, we had struck a deal. Another person my age, also from some government protection program had to move in. I was however allowed to put up some rules which were:

1. No drinking. No smoking. No drugs.

2. No causing a mess.

3. Had to care about hygiene.

4. Had to respect my privacy.

5. Had to be a quiet person.

6. No parties.

7. Basically he or she wasn't allowed to make my life more complicated than it already is or irritate me.

Suddenly I heard the loud school bell ring. I jerked back out of reality. I was sitting in my last period which happened to be English. Today was Friday and this was the last period.

"Come on, Lucy." I looked around, irritated. There stood Piper and Jason, the most irritating pair imaginable. Sadly, they were my self appointed friends, and I didn't have that many of those.

They respected my privacy even if they where very curious. Okay, they didn't respect it,...at all. They, and a handful of other students, had forced me to become friends with them by sitting down next to me at lunch and in classes and talking with me even if I wanted to stay in silence.

I got out of my chair, stuffed my books into my bag, and hurried over to them. "Hey, Lucy. We, Leo, Rachel, Thalia, Beckendorf, Silena, the Stolls and Katie, are heading over to Starbucks. Do you want to join us?" They did this every day and never seemed to grow tired of inviting me. The two love birds looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed as I broke. "Okay. But I can't stay for long. I have an appointment later on."

They beamed at me. "Finally, we were nearly giving up." They announced. To my displeasure they took me between them and hooked their elbows with mine. I didn't like the attention and I didn't like physical contact. I hated physical contact to be precise. I hated it ever since that night.

That was also something the girls in the small circle of people who were part of life cared about. All the hugging made me want to run home and take a shower.

Oh, and another thing everyone should know. "Hey Lucy. Wait up." a familiar voice called over interupted my thoughts. My two friends stopped and we looked around to see Luke jogging over to me.

"Hey. I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. Drew usually isn´t like this." He panted. I gazed at him and intently. "Well I have to go. Bye." His face fell and he looked surprised. Yeah even I sometimes had something to do.

"Yeah will. See you around." Luke mumbled. I promptly turned around and walked to the school doors with Jason and Piper scrambling after me.

"Why do you keep on acting like this to any boy who tries to get to know you?" Jason asked sourly. I look at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know how many boys here are interested in you? Half the boys in the school had a crush on you at some point. Hell, I was even interested you after Reyna and I broke up until I met Piper. You look at us as if you don't care about us. I mean, it's better than the way you treat people that annoy you. But you could be a lot warmer to us. For a normal boy with an averaged sized ego, its nerves wrecking to talk to a girl. Especially if they are as good looking as you are."

I looked at him confused and Piper burst out laughing. "Luke was trying to talk to you. He likes you."

"He is approximately four years older than me, Piper." I informed her annoyed and straightened my black nerdy glasses that I loved so much for some reason.

Piper sighed. "And when have I ever treated a person coldly? I am polite to everyone," I informed them irritation boiling up in me. Jason snorted at this. Piper, who noticed me glaring at him, nudged Jason in the ribs who noticed the danger he was in and straightened his face.

"Well. There was that preacher last week when we where on a field trip in the city that wanted to talk about his Lord and Savior at Times Square last week. Saying you didn't want to talk to him would have been enough but you didn't need to take him apart verbally like that. The poor man is probably still traumatized." Piper informed me.

"Hey. I gave him a fair chance." I defended myself indignantly. "Sure you did. You questioned everything he said so much that he burst into tears."

"It's not my fault he doesn't have his facts straight." I snapped back. I hated criticism. Especially when I did nothing wrong.

Piper raised her arms in defense. I had overheard them talking about me once and I had found out that according to them, I was too smart and verbally lashout happy to argue with.

Piper grabbed and Jason's and my hands and dragged us after her, out of the school building leaving me to wonder if Jason was serious or not about boys actually noticing me. I mean, all they did was make fun of my books or flick paper balls at me. It wasn't long before I realized that I was being girly and quickly pushed those irrelevant thoughts aside.

We walked toward the group of teenagers that if I was honest, I actually liked or didn´t dislike. Their jaws dropped open when they saw me. When I glared at them they quickly closed their mouths again. And so we were off to the nearest Starbucks.

My mood kept getting worse and worse by the minute because Silena kept on hinting heavily that she wouldn't mind giving me a make over. That alone wasn´t the problem, The problem was that would mind getting one.

Finally we reached the Starbucks and sat down inside. It was late October. and it was slowly getting cool outside. We sat down around the table and it wasn't long before a waitress came and took our orders. Again, my friends ignored my sovereignty and ordered for me without asking me.

As if I was unable to. I would take a bagel and a hot chocolate or a coffee. But what they ordered me sounded long and Italian.

Suddenly Silena burst out loud, startling me and pretty much everyone else. "Lucy. You are so beautiful. Sorry, but I always wanted to tell you this. Can I please let me give you a make over? You have so much potential!" For the first time I was speechless and stared at her open-mouthed.

"I've been wanting to say this for ages. Sorry but I just have to ask. Will you please let me give you a makeover?" She looked at me with big round pleading eyes. Piper, who sat next to her, gave me a warning look and I remembered what Hestia told me about trying something new now and then and just doing something with others.

This must be what she meant. I nodded slowly. I decided to go a huge step further. "If you want to you can come to my apparent tomorrow. I would invite you today but I have to go somewhere later on. That invitation counts for all of you."

For the second time today their mouths dropped open. For the last half-year, my apartment had been mentioned like you would name a place in some story. They had all fantasized at many lunches how it looked like from the inside. I had announced that the subject was closed when Thalia had the suspicion that in truth, I had a studio in my living room for "school girls gone wild" and that I had a huge collection of sex toys. That was the first time anyone in the school had seen me laugh even if it was only a sarcastic laugh.

I did, however, have a secret toy and it was called a teddy bear.**(Annabeth has one for those that haven't read the demigod files.)** Thanks to teddy I only woke up once or twice at night screaming. Without him it was much worse."

To be honest, I was actually having fun and it must have shown because Piper told me in front of everyone that I was nearly smiling a bit. Suddenly the timer of my ipod came to life. I had to leave for the appointment with Hestia and I would most likely find out who I would have to move in with.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. So tell me if I should keep this up. If yes then tell me. If no then tell me too. Well please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. Paradise under attack

**Chapter 2: Paradise under attack**

**To bmftas101: Here it is. Good to know you liked it.**

**To PjoObsessed: I have to choose number one.**

**To harry61000 : Thank you for your Patience.**

**To aikawakazuhiko02: Will do.**

**To Smiles Burn In The Styx : Waiting untill now.**

**To milkman95: Keeping it up.**

**To SilverSeaweedBrains: Will do.**

**I hope you have lots of fun.**

* * *

><p>I stepped into my foster mother's practice. The woman at the front desk greeted me much to brightly. "Morning Lucy. Hestia is waiting for you, head straight through to her office."<p>

I nodded and headed past the waiting room, down the hallway to the wooden door. I had to admit, Hestia did manage to turn this place into a very comfortable environment.

I carefully knocked. "Come in, Lucy." She called. I entered the cozy office. Hestia smiled at me. "So how was your day?"

I sat down in the armchair facing her desk. "Quite good. I went to Starbucks after school with the people I hang out with and I ended up inviting them to my place tomorrow." Hestia looked very proud. "So you're finally letting others into your private life. That's good news. How are the dreams?"

I flinched and Hestia smiled at me sadly. We continued talking about how I was doing?

Finally Hestia sighed. "I've got a roommate for you. He fulfills all of your requirements but no doubt you will still find something irritating about him. He has a dark past which he only left behind last week. You will be the first girl his age he has ever met. His new name is Percy Jackson. He is about your age. He has no idea about how to live a normal life and everyone agrees that there is no better person in this world to help him out then you. I would say he is dissaplined however."

I gulped. "When's he coming?" Hestia smiled at me kindly but I could see the amusment in face no matter how much she tried to hide it. "Later this evening."

I bit my lip. "That fast?" She nodded. "He has no personal belongings and will only be bringing some clothes and gear and other basics."

I raised an eyebrow. "Gear?" Hestia shrugged. "I talked only briefly with him. He seems like a good guy but to me it looks like he has a lot of anger in his heart."

I nodded. I couldn't complain about that since I also had my problems. "Well I should go home then and prepare everything...unless you still need me for something?" Hestia shook her head. We said our goodbyes and I headed home.

...line breaker...

My home was usually clean enough to do brain surgery in it. Wanting to make a good impression, I cleaned it some more untill your could easily construckt a satilite inside it. I lived on the 76 floor of a skyscraper. My living room had a floor-to-ceiling window. It was wide and open giving my a wonderfull view of the city, and centeral park. I had white painted walls and a very pale brown wooden floor.

You could call me very sparten. My bedroom had a desk with my lap top and a chair. I had a small wardrobe and of course, there was also an equity plane bathroom, laundery room, kitchen and a spare bedroom.

So very sparten. Oh, I also had a middle sized wooden dining table.

Yeah, I was a proud home owner. In the living room I had a large three man couch and two armchairs facing an oversized TV that I hadn't used even once since I moved here. Apart from that and my teddy bear, everything was a necessity, not a commodity...okay, I needed the teddy bear too so the TV was the only luxury that I had...do books count as luxury?"

Anyway I was actually proud of myself and my efforts to make my home presentable and I was also satisfied with my work, which didn't happen too often. Yes, I, Annabeth Chase or Lucy Beckett actually cared about what impression I made. I was going to live with this guy after all.

Hestia had told me that he had no experience in the normal world which told me almost nothing about what he had experienced before. In other words I had bought a book without looking at it´s cover. It could be a book about architecture...or a Bible, or any of the other religious scripts of the Abraham religions. They were boring. I mean, Greek mythology was fascinating and fun to read because the gods actually had a personality.

Finally, I grabbed a book written from my shelg written by the long dead German author Friedrich Shiller and plopped down on my couch and started reading.

After what felt like minutes my doorbell rang and I looked up in shock. It was already dark outside. I looked at the clock in the kitchen and noticed that is was already 9:12pm.

I jumped to my feet and hurried for the door. When I peaked through the door spy I spotted my foster mother, a group of US marshals with whom I was on a first-name basis by now, and another figure whose face I couldn't see.

I opened the door and greeted my guests. "Does anyone want a beer or a coffee?" I offered. Yeah, I had alcohol in my house which was accessible to any marshal or federal agents who pissed off their boss and was doomed to look after me.

Not that I needed it but for some reason everyone saw it as a punishment to be with me. Well at least the newer ones did. I liked to think that the ones I now have known for years liked me in their own way or at least didn't dislike me. Hestia raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

Then I spotted a tanned and very athletic looking boy about my age. To my surprise his eyes shot around my very plain flat and seemed to be drinking in everything, no he was analyzing it. He had siduational awareness which was a extreamly usefull survival skill.

I looked at him and made active use of my most valuable asset. My ability to read people. I was able to read micro expressions since a little child with out ever practicing it. I was a natural ability that was extreamly rare. I consentraited on his body language and micro expressions. The things that could tell me most about him. Since I was going to live with him I was not going to rely on what my instinkts told me.

He stood straight and tall, a posture that I knew well enough from agents with military history. The muscle displacement in his body told me that he did lot´s of swimming and dacing or martial arts. He also moved like a dancer or fighter. However the way he put most of his body weight on the leg farthest away from me and how his body was tenced made me go for the martial arts. That would also go along with the military history thing. Now since him being with the military at his age was illegal he was in special forces with invulvment from the inteligence comunity. Then it hit me that the guy infront of my was possibly the teenage version of a Navy SEAL. I guessed this by the fact that he was a swimmer and that the other special operations taskforces like green berets or Delta Force wearn´t into that much seacrecy. SEAL´s however were.

For some reason this information calmed me down. People like him were dicaplined and had neves of steal. He wouldn´t do anything stupid.

He had a pretty attractive face and I guessed that the girls at my school would like him. He was a few inches taller than me. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a swirling sea green.

Even I, who didn't really have any interest in boys, had to grudgingly admit that he was nice to look at.

Finally his eyes met mine and he looked like he was scanning every detail of me. "So you are a girl." I heard him mumble. I nearly cracked a smile.

Hestia hadn't been joking. "Yes. I am Lucy Beckett, or you can call me Lucy."

I held out my hand and his body automatically tensed and I saw his hand twitching to the back of his pants making me wonder what he had hidden under his thick pullover.

He stared at my hand as if not sure what to do with it. "You shake it. It's kind of a greeting. Normal people do it. Don't worry. I don't really see the point in it either."

The boy nodded. "I guess I am Percy Jackson. Or so I've been told." He hesitantly reached out and grabbed my hand. His hand was warm and strong but the grip was hesitant.

He gave me a smallest shy smile that I would have never expected from a guy that looked like him. We shook hands and separated again.

"Lucy? Is the spare bedroom empty or is it being used as storage space?" one of the marshals called over.

"Storage space for what?" I called back. "Sorry, stupid question," came the reply.

...line breaker...

An hour later we were left alone. Percy's belongings had comprised out of a military-style large black trecking backpack and half a dozen suspicious looking large black crates. Hestia also had small suitcase for him. Turns out these were all he ever owned. I could tell from the way he looked at the crates that there weren't any personal things in there.

So from the looks of it all he owned fit in the small suitcase and backpack. I had helped him move into his room and to be honest I enjoyed his quiet companionship a lot more then the companionship of others.

Others would have tried to fill the silence. He seemed to appreciate the value of productive silence as much as I did. There wasn't anything to say, really.

Finally there was nothing left to do. We had sat down in the living room armchairs. "Do you like it here?" I asked my roommate. "It's great." he breathed. He was staring out of the window at the famous Manhattan skyline.

I was quite pleased with myself and noticed that I was hungry. Seeing that he had no idea about life in this world... Okay, I could tell from the way he looked and stood or the way his muscles tensed and that he constantly seemed to be alert to his surroundings that he had skills. Just not the ones that let you live a normal life. He was like me...just worse which left me wondering what his former life had really looked like. What were his experiences

Those were, however, the kind of stories that you didn't ask for. It was okay to listen when they were told but I knew from experience how awkward or unpleasant it was to be constantly reminded of our past, or if people were actually digging through just wanted to leave them behind.

Anyways, I wanted to try out some things that I hadn't done in a long time and since I had a guest who possibly didn't know many of the things that even I took for granted I decided that we could explore this together.

"You know what a pizza is?" he looked at me blankly. "A what?"

I gave him a never mind gesture not even considering the possibility that he didn't know what it meant. I headed into the kitchen and sat down on the counter and picked up the phone.

Then I called one of the pizza providers that my school mates had suggested I try out and stared at the menu trying to remember what I used to eat as a little child, shortly after I moved in with Hestia and Erwin.

For some reason I had lost the appetite for those kind of things and was now simply in the mood for that fast food stuff.

Before long I was back in my arm chair enjoying the blissful silence.

...line breaker...

It turns out that Percy enjoyed the Hawaiian pizza that I ordered for him and I also enjoyed the olive pizza I had gotten for myself.

We had somehow ended up sitting next to each other on the large couch. I had turned of the lights and we were marveling over the glowing city under our eyes.

Finally I noticed the time it was and announced that we should get ready for bed. We headed into the bathroom and brushed our teeth and few minutes later we were all set.

As we headed to our rooms I called after him, feeling very social all of the sudden. "Good night, Percy." He froze and turned around to me. "I believe this is another sort of formality...so, good night, Lucy."

A few seconds later, we were in our rooms and I changed into a pair of gray pajamas and turned of the lights.

Then I slipped under the covers and grabbed my old, faithful teddy bear, which I hugged to my chest. Knowing that I would wake up drenched in sweat and screaming I already had a glass and a jug with water on my bedside table.

Sweating a lot made you unsurprisingly thirsty. I stayed awake for a while debating with myself about how I thought about this new person in my life and came to the conclusion that only history could tell me.

I slowly slipped away into the dark realm of dreams. Before I knew it I was being pinned down again. I heard men laughing in the background as my shirt was cut into ribbons. Then the warm metal slice gashes across my back and unleashed waves of angry fire through my body. I felt myself screaming.

Suddenly, someone was shaking me and a voice called from far away. "Lucy! Wake up! Lucy!" I jerked awake and sat bolt upright in my bed. As usual I was drenched in sweat and my pajamas were sticking to by body. I had no idea why I still bothered wearing them. It took a minute for my breathing to calm down.

I noticed that someone had his arms wrapped around me in a strangely comforting and calming way. I looked up. It was Percy. "Lucy, is everything alright?" He asked and let go of me.

I nodded faintly. "I guess no one warned you about my dreams." He shook his head. "Just ignore my screaming. It happens every night."

He sighed and actually looked concerned. "Where I come from, I learned one good thing. Leave no one behind. I will come over to check on you every time."

I rolled my eyes. "You should rather grab some sleep." He nodded. "Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you had fun. I will send this chapter to my beta shortly. Please please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	3. Paradise raped

**I hope you truly enjoy this. I am a bit tired. Have fun.**

**To SilverSeaweedBrains: Thank you.**

**To Smiles Burn In The Styx: Thank you.**

**To Forever Forgotten01: Will do this.**

**To Guest: Yes definetly what?**

**To everydaynerd: Here you go.**

**To Guest: Thanks.**

**To bmftas101: Okay, thanks.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth pov.<br>It turned out that Percy was true to his word and that he also ignored my advice because he came and checked on me ever time I woke up screaming. He didn't come over to calm me directly down eventhough his checking on my did make me calm down faster. He was merily making sure that I was alright.  
>Anyway I had juat finished breakfast and was trying to make up a good coverstory for Percy to tell my school mates untill I remembered that I didn't owe them a explenation. I would simply let that be another mistery to them just like the rest of my life. I would simply say that Percy was a old friend of mine and that we were room mates half of which would be true. Percy was currently in his room minding his own business.<p>

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was already early in the afternoon and my school mates would be arriving shortly. I put the book about theoretical physics that I had been reading this morning back into my bookshelf and sat down on a kitchen chair untill the doorbell rang. When it finally did I simply got up and walked towards the door and opened it. There stood Jason, Piper, Leo, Rachel, Thalia, Beckendorf, Selina, the Stoll's and Katie and they were looking much to excited for my confort. "Hello." I greeted them. "Hi Lucy." Piper, Selina and Katie greeted me. Thalia and the boys however seemed to be bubbeling with antisipation for a first glance behind the seance of the mystery that was me.  
>.-.-.-.-.-.-. breaker.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

So I was sitting in the bathroom. It seems as if the only mirror I own was in here. Selina was working on my face while Rachel was doing my my hair and Piper was fussing over my nails. The boys were trying out my Xbox one that I apperently owned and didn't know or care about. What suprised me was that not even a single agent had found it when they were when they were damned to babysit me. They did after all have a stash of alcahol based in my kitchen cuppert. "Lucy, sit still. You are runing everything." Selina complained.

I gave her a glare but sadly she seemed to be unfazed. She, Piper and Thalia never seemed to br perticular afraid of me and Selina seemed to have lost all feer of me over the last few days. I would really have to do something about that at some point but not today. But atleast they were smart enough to shut up when I was really iritated. Feer was a good tool to secure my survival. Feer made people believe any bullshit and it made them make things up. Pleople making sotries up about me was definetly in my best intrest because when they were busy making stories up they wearn't asking potentualy dangerous questions or do some digging and get lucky which could have a deadly outcome for me.

I sighed in defeat. I had accepted this since I was nine that I was going to die a very violent, painfull and messy death. When I had informed Hestia of my predictions she had gone pail and started crying for some reason. She had begged me not to think such things which had suprised me greatly. To be honest I didn't mind to much. Sure, growing up and living a full life would be nice but that was just not likely to happen and I didn't intend to end running like some animal. In any case my short life made it so much more valuable to me. It made my curiosity for the world around me grow. I had so little time and so much unanswered and even unasked questions. It was unfair but this is how my life was.

"You look like a angel." Selina Inforned me. "Doesn't mean I am one." I muttered to myself feeling a dark smile hush over my lips for the smallest of moment. No, no one who knew what they were talking about would call me an angel. I wanted my glasses back. I felt as if someone had had thrown me into the cold water. I hated it when any of my senses were comprised. Sadly Selina had taken them away from me for now while she was massicaring me. I slowly relised that I was being ganging on by my own friends and that all my intellect was useless. When you looked at pure brain capasity Piper, who was by no means stupid and was actually above average was closer to a chiwawa then to me and I felt inferior to her in many ways.

"So who is this Percy guy? He looks hot but seems about as warm as you do." I blinked. "He is my room mate. I met him over Hestia." I informed them. "That is nice. Are you two...you know?" I gazed intently through the mirror at Piper analyzing every muscle movement in her face. "I thought you and Jason were together. I know it's non of my business but as far as I know..." Then I relised Piper was intentualy irritating me but this from of irritation was meant as a endearment because there were no indicators for aggression or hostility in her face. She presumed that I had the same intreste in boys that I did and thought that I felt drawn to him in some ways and wanted to provoke a reaction by implying on moving on on what she viewed as my territory.

I let my face become impassive which I knew I was good in and let the girls continue working on me. Finally they stepped back looking pleased with themselves. "Here Lucy. Take this. These are just a part of you." I looked up at Selina who was holding my beloved glasses which I immidietly snatched it out of her hand and returned it were it belonged wich was assisting my eyes in long rage viewing.

Irritated and bad tempered I got to my feet and froze when I got a good look at myself in the mirror. It was me...jet different. I had to admit that it looked kind of nice but was highly unprractical practical. A critical component in my survival tactics was not being noticed which was hard enough and now this? Selina had been minimalistic with the make-up which seemed to be more then enough. She had given me a dark lipstick and had also done something with my eyes and cheeks but I couldn't decide what it was. It let me look like Elsa from frozen with gray eyes which made me look even frozen. My hair had been woven into a thick braid and hung over my left shoulder. My hair used to be golden blond but it was slowly turning whiter and whiter for some reason and would perhaps soon be snow white in a few years. It wasn't gray but white like Albino white.

"You look mesmerizing. I think the guys jaws will drop open." Piper mused as she let me get up. "I really don't think this is nessisary. " I febily protested. "Come on gorgeous. Don't let them wait." Rachel chilled me as she Selina and Piper dragged me out of the bathroom and towards my livingroom. My eyes widened in horror when I saw what Jason, Travis, Charlie and Connor had turned my livingroom into Normandy on D-day. In other words they had taken the make your self at home literally and turned my livingroom into a fare resemblance of what their bedrooms probably looked like. They had there feet on my glass livingroom table. There was a Boal full of Pringles and my large crystal jug filled with my Pepsi in Connor's hand. They were also playing some sort of shooter on my Xbox. "Hay boys. Look over here." Piper called. They looked at me and to my utter astonishment all their jaws dropped open. Then time slowed down for me as I say the Crystal jug slipping from Connor's fingers and decending towards my very expensive white sofa. It hit it and the dark liquid cascaded down onto the cushion. The jugs jurny however was not over. It bounced of the now soaked cushion and continued it's decent towards my wooden floor were it exploded into thousands of glass shardes.

Everyone froze and looked at me waiting for the storm, thinking I was angry. However the truth is that I was acctually scared. No that was the wrong description. I was panicking and in danger of hyperventilating. My home was always the place were I was able to keep up the illusion of being safe to myself. My four walls were my sanctuary, my paradise. Now my paradise was under attack. Now on a emotional level violating the place I lived in and felt safe in registered as an attack on myself and my lack of social competence failed to inform the still rational working part of my brain that I was not in danger. I really wasn't in danger but for some reason and felt attacked. Then I remembered Hestia scolding me about my temper. I slowly started counting down. 10...9...8..."Annabeth, everything alright?" Rachel asked me. 7...6...6...4...3... Sadly I never reached zero. "Get out." I whispered. "I need to be on my own." I informed them. When they were still didn't react I cracked. "Get out. Now!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Good morning. You are cool. How are you. I hope you enjoyed this. Good night.<strong>

**Please please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
